


Cats and Salad

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: How Horobi killed two birds with one stone.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Horobi, Jin & Cats
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Cats and Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’Why are you bringing me here?’’ Isamu questioned, trailing behind the blond humagear and his tall son, careful not to step on any cats that crossed his path as they made their way toward the table in the corner, half-hidden behind a bookshelf. With a bag of cat treat in one hand and a cat toy in the other, Jin settled himself on the carpeted floor, and just like bees drawn to honey, the cats began to flock on him. Jin giggled in delight and started lavishing the cats with attention.

However, one of them decided to climb on Isamu’s lap instead and deemed it was a comfortable enough place to take a nap.

‘’Humagears have no need to eat,’’ Horobi replied, plucking out a book from the shelf—, ‘No Longer Human’ by Dazai Osamu—, before settling down on the sofa across from him, ‘’your presence here is to give us an excuse to stay.’’

‘’I know that.’’ Isamu said. ‘’What I want to know is why are you bringing me instead of Yaiba or the President?’’

‘’Yaiba Yua is a responsible adult woman; Hiden Aruto has Izu looking after him. You on the other hand, have been eating nothing but convenience store foods for the past couple of months. If you do not change your diet soon, you will have a potbelly before you reach 40s.’’

As if on cue, a waiter came in with a tray bearing a large bowl of butterbur salad and a pot of herbal tea, which she placed in front of him.

‘’Besides,’’ Horobi continued, ‘’unlike you, they are busied with their respective jobs.’’

Isamu scowled at him. ‘’Do you think I am not busied?’’ He demanded. ‘’Who do you think have been protecting the city this entire time?’’

‘’If you want to continue with it, I advise you to eat that salad.’’

‘’What if I do not want to?’’

Horobi looked up from his book and gazed at him coolly. ‘’If you do not eat that, I will tell Hiden Aruto that you actually like his jokes.’’

Ten minutes later, the salad was gone; the white bowl dotted with bit of green crumbs the only testament of its existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
